


Skye, SHIELD Initiate (or Baby Bird)

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adding more characters as the plot develops, F/F, Phil Coulson and Melinda May are Skye's Parents, SHIELD Academy AU, Skye is Phil and May's bio-daughter fucking FIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Skye Daisy Coulson starts at SHIELD Academy at SciOps and Logistics. She soon meets her new friends and learns from the best.
Relationships: Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Skye | Daisy Johnson and Leopold Fitz, Skye |Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the main three, Phil May and Daisy are a family, there is no debate. I am going through an art block so you're damn lucky I had this written up.  
> Also, I still hate the Dousy ship. Genuinely, I hate it. 
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> (Also, side note, I live in the UK. I know this shit. Trust me, don't go down the A421 on a Friday evening when it's pissing down. Not fun.)

Skye gazed up at the building, sighing nervously. The Academy seemed rather imposing, leering at her from her space. Her heart hammered in her chest.

 _Come on Skye, remember what Mama taught you,_ she reminded herself, breathing for a few moments before trekking on.   
  
Skye Daisy Coulson was born 19 years ago to Agents Melinda May and Phil Coulson. She remembered when she was a baby, her mother had trouble holding her for a while when she was around one, and couldn't look at her without crying. Her Daddy helped her through that time. Since then, Skye had hated any mention of Bahrain, when her mother had gained the strength to tell her a year ago the basics of what happened. Both women hated the name the Cavalry, and Skye knew they'd embellish it again.

Thankfully, most new students didn't know her mother, let alone her father, thank God for that.

Heading inside, she admired the architecture, the massive glass panes showing the well cared for fields and nature. The reception was wide and impressive.

"Hi there! May I get your name miss?" The receptionist asked. Daisy glanced down at the name badge, raising an eyebrow. Maddie Underwood. "Hi, I'm Skye Coulson? My first day, like the others, you know?" She stated awkwardly. _Great first impression doofus!_ She cursed herself as the receptionist sparked up. "Oh, okay! Wow, the daughter of the-" Skye gave her a pained look, Underwood wincing in return. "Oh, painful memory?" The receptionist asked cautiously. Skye confirmed it. "Something like that." Her voice was clipped as she took a lanyard from the woman, hurrying off.

* * *

It was on the main grounds to the lecture hall that Skye bumped into something, or make that a someone, _two_ someones in fact, rubbing her butt as the impact stung. "Ow, what the hell?" She asked incredulously, noting the pair gaping over her embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Jemma Simmons, but you can call me Jemma or Simmons!" The woman she'd ran into helping her up. The boy next to her flushed embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head. _Guarded. What the hell...?_ Skye wondered. "Hi then. I'm Skye. I got a last name, but for confidentiality purposes I can't say, you realise?"   
  


Simmons stepped back in surprise at that. "Oh, why ever not? It's not a security risk, is it?" She questioned concerned, Skye brushing it off. "Both Mom and Dad are specialists. I can't tell you for risk, at least, not yet." She explained hurriedly. "Who's your friend?" Skye questioned as she dusted herself down. Jemma jumped in surprise, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, this is Fitz! We just met, but I have a feeling we're all going to be very close friends. What are you majoring in?" Jemma asked, her hyper and jittery manner surprising Skye. "Um, I'm a pentester, uh-specifically a hacktivist. You know the Hammer Tech exposé? My parents grounded me for that." She joked, walking with them to the lecture hall. Jemma gaped. "I read about that! They tried to find the source but couldn't! How did you get away with that?" She asked.

"I didn't. Got a probationary bracelet slapped to me for the better part of six months. Let me tell you, after wiping every observational protocol from a computer and then having the most secret government agency watching your every browser tab? Not fun. But, I still enrolled here. Figured it may as well be a family business at this point." Skye edged into the lecture hall, trudging upstairs until she reached a shadowed part of the hall up in the very top. "Let's sit here!" She suggested, gesturing to it.

Fitz frowned, speaking up. "Um-uh, sh- is that a good idea? I mean, the faculty could sit there!" He mumbled, Skye breaking out in a toothy grin. "Free country means free seats. Hey Jem-Jem, you're British right? He's Scottish? Tell me, do all of you have such posh accents?" She quipped, Jemma scoffing. "You should hear Manchester accents. They're lovely, but very abbreviated." Jemma returned as they sat themselves down.

"Why this particular place?" Jemma questioned after they'd tucked their stuff securely away. Skye smirked. "Dad has a penchant for the dramatic. I inherited Mom's style, but I got Dad's drama queen energy. I like hiding in dark corners only to emerge mysteriously and say vague things." She remembered her dad's many entrances on weekends when he'd make pancakes and ask her if she was ready for another mission, meaning another day. She'd answer so eagerly. She looked back on it fondly.

Jemma giggled as Fitz snorted softly. "You're kidding! What, does he hoist up random objects and make up cheesy jokes to do with them?" She bantered. Skye wondered if she could reply with this. "Dad worked with a guy who used to refer to him as Adam West, he was that cheesy."

As Agent Waller made her speech, Skye swore she could feel Waller's eyes on her, a shiver running down her back. _Let the chaos begin._ It was practically an invitation for pranking. "And remember future agents, being SHIELD is being part of something bigger. It's not just a job, it's a mindset. It's a life." They were in this for the long run.

* * *

"Well that was intense." Skye commented as they walked across the grounds. "We have Tech and you guys have Bio in the same room right? God, the exercises for this." She commented. Jemma groaned. "Honestly Skye, you should thirst for knowledge no matter what they throw at us! Besides, learning's fun!" Jemma encouraged, Skye bumping her shoulder.

"Never said it wasn't. Now, Professor Franklin Hall. What do you think he'll be like?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little gremlin hacker shows off, and Jemma's sandwich haunts her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Gremlin!Skye and petition to make it a new tag and make a bunch of stories about it. Maybe Skye Is A Little Shit?

The trio burst into the classroom unceremoniously, the bell whining harshly as Skye falls to the ground for the second time that morning.

“What an entrance!” The professor comments dryly, watching as Simmons and Fitz help Skye up. “Yeah? You must be our teacher.” Skye retorts jokingly.

“I’m Skye. You may be able to fill in the blanks on who I am.” She introduces herself as she gauges his expression.

He’s tense. Why?  Skye questions, her eyes wander over to the windows, covered easily which comforts her a little more. He’s sweating too. 

“Ah, you’re the hacktivist! Your father sent the message to the Academy that you’d be coming. Glad to meet you.” He shakes her hand before turning to Simmons and Fitz.

“And you two are?” He questions politely, Simmons coming forth to shake his hand this time. “I’m Jemma Simmons and this is Fitz. Please excuse him, he’s shy.” She explains cautiously, Hall nodding his head in recognition.

“Well young man, I look forward to you coming out of your shell. Please, take a seat you three. You’re the first ones here.” He requests.

Skye and the FitzSimmons duo placed themselves at the far end of the room away from the windows as more students trickled in.

“Now everyone.” Hall began. “I am your Tech and Biotech teacher, Franklin Hall. Welcome to the class, and you’re all old enough to understand the rules. Now, show off your skills.” He ordered.

Skye grinned, practically slamming her laptop onto the desk as she ripped it open, logging into her account.

First challenge, crack the Wi-Fi. As soon as she found the connection icon, she began trawling through its files using a find command, searching for the users database.

As soon as she did that, she decided to find the admin privileges, turning them on before searching through those online.

After she’d written down the list and security problems with connection in her documents, she decided to see if she could break through the level encryptions, going for the tier privilege lists.

By the time she'd managed to install a root into the data, she let the program she'd built work its magic.

Stretching out, she groaned, yelping inhumanly as she turned to the clock.  Holy shit it's been half an hour.  She glanced over to see both Fitz and Jemma with their mouths agape, staring at her screen. "That's... that's amazing, and rather concerning. You're basically a bloody prodigy Skye! The fact that you broke in so easily is a testament to the programmers, really." Jemma was impressed, crossing her arms as Fitz inspected the code.

"S-safe to say I have no clue what I'm looking at." He muttered jokingly, Skye feeling her core go warm. He was rather adorable. She felt her smile break out, grinning widely. "Oh, poor Fitz. Something you don't know-wait, is that a drone?" She saw the little thing with its rotors, wondering where Fitz got the parts from. He'd even given it a little head.

"Um-yeah, I'm gonna call him Dopey." He explained, flushing. Skye threw her head back, giggling. "Dopey like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves? What, gonna make seven more?" Fitz just gave her a shark toothed grin as he turned back to his work.

Meanwhile Jemma was looking at some sort of biological sample, which Skye did  not  want to know anything about.

"And time's up!" Doctor Hall called twenty minutes later, Skye packing up. "Do we have anything else today or am I the only one?" Skye questions.

* * *

The afternoon heat blasted upon them as they headed out to the town, deciding to get a Subway meal. Skye could vaguely see the sun setting as some of the faculty poured in too. Simmons, Skye and Fitz took their places at the side of the restaurant.

"Prosciutto, mozzarella, and a hint of pesto aioli." Fitz murmured, satisfied. Skye did admit that it smelled wonderful, though she was satisfied with her cheese and ham sandwich. But what Jemma had... "A salad sandwich. A salad sandwich with squashed grapes and apple slices. Where did you get the grapes and apple slices?" Skye shrieked in terror.

It was on that day Skye learned to be afraid of Jemma.

After they'd finished their meal, Skye clutched her coffee happily, curled up in her seat like a little cute gremlin as she sipped it. "Lifeblood of the gods." She cackled as they set off. 

"Okay, we seem to have Chemical Combustions while you have Combat in the same place, out in the Battle Zone."

"Combat, huh? Imma kick some ass!" 


	3. Arena Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Battle Royale. Skye meets a new friend, and a new foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter. I tried to make a prolonged sequence of encounters that I think I got just right. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> TW for homophobia

The trio wandered into the massive gated precinct inquisitively, noting some students already milling about. "Doesn't look very... battle-like, does it?" Skye murmured as they headed up, seeing a mousey-haired woman standing in combat boots and a belt filled with knives.

Skye raised an eyebrow. This woman seemed dangerous, though she'd seen her mom in action mode. This woman was barely anything compared to her, at least in Skye's opinion. She had no doubt Romanoff was better than this woman, but she was no-where near to May's level, and no-one was going to teach the amateur spy new techniques.

"Listen up! My name's Isabelle Hartley. The other Combat trainees have three minutes to get here or it's reps for them. Today, you'll be fighting in the Playground."

Skye noted one jackass snorting, rolling her eyes. Mom had taken her on a tour when she was little, showing her the Playground. It was the one thing she remembered.

"Glad you think it's funny McArthur. Missie over there has the right idea." Hartley gestured to Skye, who gave her a calculating look, squaring her shoulders. "Relax kiddo, you're like your mother."

Everyone needed to stop mentioning her or Skye was going to bludgeon someone. It was one of the things their entire family hated. The misery in their house after that  fucking  mission had almost destroyed them. If not for her Uncle Andrew and the therapy, despite Skye's distrust of shrinks, she dreaded to think.

"What's up with her? What's her deal?" The guy demanded, Skye scoffing before checking her nails. Simmons and Fitz watched nervously as the guy gritted his teeth at her supposed insolence. "I was born in SHIELD dickhead. That's my deal."

"McArthur, you're out. You're obviously unfit to be in Combat especially from that mindset. Skye, watch it or I'm giving you scrub duty."

This woman!

"Listen Miss Hartley, I don't know where you get off thinking you know me, but you don't. You know my mother. Let's get that clear." Skye stated sharply. The two stared off for a moment while Simmons made a noise of pained surprise at Skye's blatant disobedience.

Hartley laughed. "I like the guts on you kid. You're aware, ready. Everyone, you have your skills, but look to Skye as an example."

Dammit. That was a big red target painted right on her back.

She wondered where the Playground actually was, and why they were stood in this bland field. Looking around, she noted her surroundings, the sounds. Everyone was looking at her in envy or plain dislike. She sighed. Outcast time. Again.

Hartley tookout a button, pressing it and smirking. "Everyone buckle your butts cause this is gonna get bumpy!" The ground trembled, Skye falling onto her ass unceremoniously with Fitz and Simmons.

* * *

The entire court began to descend, getting darker as it revealed a huge expanse around the circle, lamps crashing into existence revealing the gigantic battlefield Skye remembered.

" That  is so cool!" Jemma murmured as they all got up, Skye groaning. "Second time today! Which god did I piss off?" She swore, brushing herself down.

Jemma huffed cheerily, Fitz chuckling quietly.

"If it helps, we were affected too." Jemma states, Skye groaning. "Yeah, I felt it."

The light glared at her for moments before she adjusted, the smell of damp rock filling her senses as she dusted herself off. There was a spectator row of chairs overlooking the arena, Skye noted as the recruits gathered round, Jemma and Fitz running off to watch.

"Right, here's what's going to happen new blood!" Hartley called out. "Battle paintball royale, last one standing. Get your asses into the arena and no lethals!" She barked shrilly, Skye zipping off to the entrance to find a good place to start, blood rushing to her legs as they cramped up.  Oh crap, that's not good.

* * *

Tense. Her heart pounded through her ears, the pulsing only pumping the adrenaline faster through her system, her lungs felt cold, her mind clear. She could feel the ground through her feet like an anchor.

She'd shacked up in a building not too far from the border.

"Go!" Hartley's voice came from the speakers. Skye nodded stoically, groaning as she did so. "Here's to a win." She joked aloud, dashing down the stairs and covering her sides before she ducked into a kitchen, checking the windows before she looked about for loot.

"Perfect." A black pistol sat in the upper drawer, pulling it out and checking its fire angles. She tucked it into her pants before she headed into the fake living room, crouching before running to the kitchen counter. "Paintball knives. It's SHIELD, what did I expect?"

She yanked a few into her pants loops before grabbing a utility belt, grunting resignedly.

Pressing herself against the wall, she heard the loud buzz every time someone was eliminated. She'd been mentally counting since the match begun. She counted three out of the twenty five in the class. That left twenty two.

She could hear footsteps behind the wall, someone was right at the door. She bit down a swear word, dashing to the door and standing to the side before the door blasted in, shoving the paintball knife into the woman's vest.

"Oh come on!" The girl moaned, Skye grinning, winking as she looked outside. "Sorry about that. Everyone for themselves, right?" She quipped, the girl groaning, her auburn hair glinting in the light. "Whatever. I'm Brianna." The girl introduced as she went to leave.

"It was a pleasure!" Skye called over her shoulder. "The name's Skye!"

She leapt out into the street, ducking her head as paintball fire suddenly rained down on her, splattering on the damp rocks as she dived under a balcony. A sharp sting on her thigh alerted her to a gash on her side, hissing as she rolled up, holding her pistol up before entering the building.

* * *

Quiet. Too quiet. Skye kept her pistol up, mentally ensuring she had her knives. There were two left, and she had to use them carefully.

"Peek a boo!" The guy screeched, bolting down the stairs, Skye barely having time to react before she fired a shot, missing entirely.

Crack

She fell backwards, the jolting shock in her jaw throbbing as she groaned. She had to recover, doing so just as the guy's foot missed her stomach, sweeping his legs out from under him before she rolled up, shooting him point blank.

He staggered back, pink paint dripping down his vest. "Dammit. Sorry about the uh.." He gestured to her, she winced, feeling her jaw gingerly. "It's all good. Go get that off."

She waved him off, standing up.

She was getting closer when she noted the blue holographic wall blast on. "Oh shit!" If they got close, it would begin sending electric shocks spasming through their body, forcing them to get closer, and right now, it was right on her ass. Why, oh why did she pick to go round the outside?

Dashing through the door, she checked about before rushing straight down the alley. Fifteen left.

Her eyes flittered about the alley as she took cover, breathing in deep.  Shotgun!  She thought, her eyes landing on it as she grabbed it, cocking it and checking it was loaded. She then glanced to the trash. "Please say it's not in there."

She opened up the lid, looking in. "This cannot be hygienic. I am having a massive shower tonight." She murmured to herself, eyes narrowing. "I am so done." She spat, grabbing the pellet pack, shoving it into her belt. She wasn't in a good position at all. Maybe she could find a long range weapon and camp out up top.

Climbing the stairs up to the top of the fake apartment, she was now about half the way in, noting the mall district up ahead. She heard the pops of gunfire in the distance and another buzz as she reached the top.

Fourteen.

Reaching the roof, she glanced at the other rooftops to clear them, once she was certain she was good she glanced about. Nothing.

Damn it!

The only chance she had was to reach the crux, where the lights were moving to, creaking and groaning as they did so. The mall. Skye groaned, bending back to glare up at the roof. "Goddamn it."

She descended back down as fast as possible, heading out into the road when she spotted a redheaded girl hopping the apartments, aiming her pistol but not firing.

She chased along on foot beside her, hoping the redhead would hop down soon enough, checking the other side of the roofs as she did so. This was getting too tense and it needed to end, now.

Dashing towards a junction, she huffed, beginning to fire at the redhead, catching her off guard as she began slipping. Immediately Skye cursed herself. "Stupid!" She reprimanded herself, especially when someone's right along a ledge. She was lucky the other girl didn't fall immediately, pulling herself back. 

The border was closing in fast, the two girls running as fast as they could before Skye ducked into another alley, climbing the fire escape as fast as she could, hot on Red's trail. Then, dead end.

* * *

Jemma and Fitz watched eagerly as Skye caught up with the redheaded girl, Jemma watching on the tip of her seat as Skye pointed her gun at the redhead, who held her rifle to Skye. Fitz leaned forward, his breath slowing.

"O-oh this isn't good." He muttered, clasping his hands together as the pair witnessed the tense standoff.

* * *

"Now just lower that there old gun there partner!" Skye quipped as she nudged to the mall. "We gotta mall to burn." The redhead recoiled back. "I don't know whether to be more reviled by your Southern accent, or suss of you pulling the trigger when I drop it."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna shoot you." Skye admitted. The redhead sighed. "Well this does put a damper on our relationship."

The girl wasn't surprised when a green splat appeared on her leg, groaning. "I'll get you back. Name's Naomi. See you round."

As Naomi left, Skye heard three buzzes. "Eleven." She reminded herself.

* * *

"YES! YES!" Jemma squealed from the stands, fist pumping as Fitz clapped appreciatively. "Well done Skye." He congratulated softly, noting the recoil on her pistol. "She needs a couple ounces off if she wants a perfect fire." He notes, dragging out a sketchbook. 

* * *

Skye hurried down the street towards the mall, looking at the main entrance. "That's way too suspicious." She told herself dumbfounded, deciding to run for the emergency exit. 

Opening the door slowly, she aimed her gun to the corners of the room before checking a nearby stairwell thoroughly. A buzz alerted her to the plateauing of the game. "Ten." She whispered to herself, cracking her neck.

The dull humming of the fans muted out the rushing about and footfalls of her opponents, pulling her ponytail tighter as she did so, rolling her shoulder as she did so before taking peeks in the shop windows. The place was big and empty, a large tree in the middle, autumn leaves falling around a huge light source and a biodiverse pond. It was rather beautiful.

She heard careful breathing and slow, methodical footsteps, creeping over to the nearest crevice she could hide herself, grabbing the guy's rifle as he appeared over the threshold, kicking in his shin before she unloaded a paint pellet into his shoulder.

"That was so cheap, come on!" The guy complained half heartedly. Skye raised an eyebrow. "I'll make sure to fight with honour next time." She replied, patting him on the back. "Now go, go get changed."

"Okay." The guy acquiesced, turning. "Just a hint, Mackenna's somewhere around here. Take her out for me." He requested.

Skye frowned, tilting her head. "Okay.. any idea what she looks like?"

"Yeah, brown hair, braided into waves. She's looking to get into Operations. Knock her down a bit will you?"

Skye heard the buzz as he snuck off, checking her magazine before nodding to herself. "Nine."

Making her way further in, she came to the centre, gazing down the levels to find a cheap shot on another guy that wasn't paying attention, gazing towards the roof. "You're not serious." Skye muttered. "Cheap shot." She aimed her pistol, cheering quietly when she hit his shoulder.

She regretted it when she came under fire, yelping as she turned to the vents, noting a glint. "Sniper! Shit!" She cursed, dashing towards the employee corridors, busting open the door.

Slamming it shut, she had no time to catch her breath, practically leaping up the spiral staircase before yanking herself to the right, coming face to face with the gunner. She brought out her gun, diving into a roll as she narrowly avoided a pellet shot from his rifle, landing a paint shot on his thigh.

"Oh, my ribs." Skye gasped out, breath torn from her in seconds as the sniper-ette packed up her guns. "Damn, you're good." The girl complimented, pulling her black braids to the side gently. "Hey. What's your name?" Skye asked.

"I'm Zara Triplett. Nice to meet you." The girl passed Skye, taking a look behind her. "You know you're hot, right?" Zara questioned, smirking when Skye flushed a deep red. "Uh-wow-uh, yeah. I'm Skye." 

Wow, you're lame Skye. Pretty girl and you go completely stupid.  Zara grinned. "Pretty name too. Do I have any classes with you?" She asked curiously. Skye frowned. "Not that I know of." She replied, seeing the curious look on Zara's face.

"If you want, you can bring your friends to meet me at a little place I know off Jackson Street. Cute little cafe, I'll text you the address?" Zara questioned.

"Make it quick please. I gotta go find a Mackenna." Skye explained, Zara hardening. "She was my main tormentor back in Uni. When you get the chance, go for the back, she's weak between the shoulders."

Once Zara and Skye had exchanged contact details, Skye heard another buzz. "Four."

The main fighting if she listened was coming from the cinema. Slight darkness, not much visual light. She'd have to John Wick this shit.

* * *

She soon found herself at the entrance, slipping into the coffee shop next door. "Huh. Can I uh, get a latte?" She quipped to herself, snorting at her own joke before coming under fire.

She ducked behind the counter, checking her magazine. She had two bullets left and no other mags. "Damn it!" She waited for a moment, hearing the door to the cafe open. Now was her chance.

She vaulted over the counter, coming face to face with a girl matching the description of Mackenna. "Hello there." She greeted.

"Shut up." The girl growled.

"So, you're Mackenna, right? I don't think I like you." Skye questioned, the two pointing their guns at each other. The other girl started at being recognised, a cold glint in her eye.

"How do you know my name?" Mackenna asked lowly. Skye sneered back.

"I talked to Zara. Seems like you're a bit of a bitch. If you'll just kindly take yourself out that makes my job three times easier." Skye explained shortly.

"Ugh, Zara. That lesbo. Don't tell me she's got you under her curse too."

"I'm a big old bisexual. Just for that horrific slur." Skye aimed up, a green splat impacting Mackenna's forehead, knocking her out cold. "Security can dispose of you later." Skye murmured disgustedly. It was just her and another person now, and she had one bullet. She still had two paint knives she planned on using.

"They wouldn't be in a screen, right?" Skye questioned herself, wandering around.

She then fell forward when a shot to the back impacted her, smacking her shoulder. "Damn it!" She laughed good-naturedly, turning to see a dark-haired guy standing at the entrance hall to the screens. "I opened myself up for that one. Hey, good going." She complimented the guy, who seemed taken aback.

"Thank you?" He was hesitant in his answer. Had he never been complimented be- oh.  Oh.  "Yeah, you were good! What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Xavier. Xavier Samson." The guy had an Irish accent, which sounded beautiful. "Bloody good going with that other lass." He said, helping her up. "I'm not used to compliments. Me ma wasn't that nice a woman and me da went missing in the 80s."

Skye wasn't expecting  that  of all things. "Oh, I'm sorry?" Xavier waved it off. "No need, it's all good. Now, let's get out of this infernal zone. I heard what that cow said to ye. Good shot."

"Yeah well, when I'm the daughter of a SHIELD agent I'm expected to be good with weapons."


	4. New Bunks and a Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Jemma and Fitz get to see their new rooms and Skye gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm British, I call things different than you Americans with your so.... modern proclivities in language.
> 
> Also, I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie by now.

Once Skye had departed with Xavier, the Fitz-Simmons pairing dashed over to her. "Oh my god Skye! You were awesome! That mean girl deserved that you know." Simmons scowled at the thought, Skye biting her lip. "I know. Hey, we're supposed to be getting our rooms now, wanna come with?" She offered. Simmons practically lit up as Fitz fist bumped her a little awkwardly, flushing. "You too my man. Let's go!" Skye crowed, throwing her arms around the pair and leading them back across the stadium towards the lift.

"The tech- it-it's super cool here. I wish I could build something like this." Fitz murmured as he watched the pistons work. Skye chuckled. "I don't know, you seem super smart. Maybe you'll build a spaceship or something." Skye theorised, wincing at the drop that only got higher. "Wouldn't wanna jump off, that's for sure." She remarked uneasily.

"Seems so." Simmons felt much the same, her heart felt just that little tight at the sight.

As they walked up the field, Skye noted the Mackenna girl stomping off on her own, growling. Skye hummed. "Hopefully she's not with us, huh?" She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case, the girl, excuse her French, seemed like a right bitch. Jemma hummed. "Yes, she's rather unpleasant isn't she? Want a biscuit?" Jemma held out a pack of what looked like chocolate chip cookies.

"Those are cookies." Skye pointed out plainly. Fitz gasped. "You call them cookies, I forgot. We British call them biscuits, because you know, we're proper." Fitz joked. Skye mocked a gasp. "Oh Fitz! How you wound me so! Oh _bollocks._ " She retorted happily. "Bollocks. Such a funny word. So sophisticated, yet so rude. How do you do it!" Skye asked, genuinely curious.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Britain as a whole? The more polite we are, the more silently we judge you. Also, some of us will just start swearing at you if you make them too angry. Oh, and we _will_ judge you silently if you say something phenomenally stupid."

Skye snickered. "Okay then. Ever so cordial, my lady?" She felt a soft smack on her arm, breaking out in giggles. "Skye!" Jemma cried out scandalised. "We aren't that ancient." The hint of a smile on her face let Skye know she was good.

* * *

"Alright everyone." Agent Waller called as they sat in the auditorium. Sat at the back again, Skye felt the discomfort of the seat back against her spine, wincing silently. "Row by row, you're gonna come up and grab your dorm cards, and you'll get your own lanyards. Be responsible with them, and if you're sneaking around after night, don't get caught."   
  


That felt a little too lenient for a spy school, Skye thought. There was probably some sort of catch. It excited her a little, that adrenaline pumping in her veins. That lovely feeling in her entire frame that just electrified her, her breath going tantalisingly cold as her foot began to tap. Her heart thrummed in her ears, forcing herself to calm down.

As the last row was called, the trio got up and stepped out from the shadows, Skye practically bounced down the stairs. Waller simply raised an eyebrow and her corner of her lip curled upward. "Curb your high, Skye. I have a feeling you'll be the leading prankster this year." As if by silent admission, Skye felt her mind running with possibilities, turning to Fitz and Simmons with a manic grin. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." At Waller's reproachful turn, Skye coughed. "Of course, we're here to learn how to protect the world, so of course I'll be responsible." Skye added, thoroughly chastised.

She picked out her key. "3F." She read out as Jemma and Fitz compared theirs to hers. Simmons squealed. "We're on the same floor! Oh, how exciting!" Skye felt herself become engulfed in a Jemma HugTM, laughing comfortably. "Alright, alright. Fitz, you too?" Fitz smiled softly, nodding along.

"We may as well retire for the evening right?" Simmons suggested. Skye spluttered. It was the evening already? She glanced out of the window, noticing the orange hue of the sky with a darkening blue colour carpeting its peak. "I clearly lost track of time." She murmured to herself, following after Simmons and Fitz.

"Takes after her father." Waller sighed reminiscing. One of her best friends when she'd been here in the 70s. She wondered absently how May and he were doing.

* * *

Entering their building, Skye, Jemma and Fitz ascended the stairwell, chatting amongst themselves. "Shall we check them out together?" Jemma asked. Skye shrugged in return. "I mean, they're probably all the same, but may as well, right?"   
  


They entered Jemma's room first. The living area was spacious, and there was a separate part for a bathroom and a bedroom. "This is like a whole apartment in here!" Skye marvelled, wondering how the organisation got the funding for their academies to such a minimal degree. "You mean a flat." Fitz corrected nervously. Skye waved it off. "Wait, you guys say flats? Surely a flat would be, like, a cottage or something?" Skye asked in confusion. Fitz held up his hands. "I think you're thinking of a bungalow instead. A flat is a block of tiny apartments in the UK, and the councils usually put them in low property areas so they can house a lot of people with minimal fuss."

Skye rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Shall we go see yours next? See if they're the same?" Jemma questioned. Skye hummed. "Okay. Imagine if they made mine tiny." She joked, though she felt a little nervous about it. Jemma scrunched up her nose, and Skye about died. It was adorable. "They wouldn't do that! They're SHIELD, silly!" Skye needed a minute to restart functioning again because that was _too cute._ "Let's go then."  
  


* * *

  
 _Yeah, they're the exact same._ Skye thought as she looked about, tracing the kitchen counter. It felt so clean and smooth. It also had no burn marks, unlike the counter at home, which her mother had burned the three times she'd ever tried to cook that Skye remembered.

She could hear Fitz-Simmons talking when her phone buzzed. Taking it from her pocket, she saw her mother's face grinning back at her, ready to answer it. "Hey you guys!" When Fitz-Simmons looked to her, she held up her phone. "I gotta take this call. Why don't you check out Fitz' room and I'll join you in a moment?" Acquiescing, the pair quickly left the room as Skye took the call.

"Hey Mama." Skye answered fondly. "You on mission?" She asked, biting her lip. She probably wasn't supposed to ask that.   
  


"No, I'm back at home. Your father and I are calling to ask how your day was." Skye put herself down on her bed, flushing lightly. "Dad's on speaker? Hi Dad!" She greeted warmly. "Hey Peanut. Come on, how was your day?" He asked eagerly. Skye laughed, her dad got like a puppy sometimes with his yearning to know things.

"We did combat already. I got second place, shot in the shoulder by this kid named Xavier. Oh, I'm friends with these two named Fitz and Jemma Simmons." Skye offered up, feeling the soft fabric of the bed sinking under her weight. "Oh, really? Is one of them just Fitz?" His dad questioned. Skye giggled. "Something to do with his past, I won't pry. Also, I may or may not have only just got into Professor Hall's class by a minute and fell flat on my face. I think I'm gonna bruise." She joked.

"Teaches you to be a bit faster then, doesn't it?" Her mother replied back easily. "Anyway, I'm gonna go pass out, I got jet lag. We'll see you in a few weeks, alright?" Her mom bade.

"Bye Momma!" Skye called through the phone. After she was sure her mom had left, Skye talked to her father. "She's holding up okay?" Skye questioned. "Yeah, pumpkin. She's got me and your Uncle Andrew, don't worry. She's switching back to paperwork in a few weeks, says she needs a break from field-work." Skye nodded along. Her mother alternated between missions and paperwork a lot, when it got too much she'd back out and the transfer between departments was supposedly easy.

"Alright Dad. See you in a few weeks."   
  


"Bye pumpkin."

* * *

Skye joined Jemma and Fitz in his room, where they lay on the bed, a flickering TV in front of them. "Whatcha watching?" Skye asked, joining them at the edge, Jemma scooting over to fit her in. "Doctor Who." Jemma replied quietly as a bald guy ran with a blonde woman across the screen. "Looks weird." Skye commented.

Fitz gasped. "It's British heritage, this! Come on, watch with us!" Skye gave in, laying back.

Overall, it had been a good day.


End file.
